Recuerdos del Pasado
by kawaii destruction
Summary: CAPÍTULO FINAL. Bulma encontró un diario viejo que dice cosas imposibles y que ella no recuerda haber escrito ¿habrá sido cierto?
1. Recuerdos 1

**Recuerdos del Pasado 1**

Bulma estaba sentada en la cama, con una sonrisa melancólica en la cara, un plato con galletas y un libro en la mano

-ja, ya no recordaba esto...- río al mismo tiempo que tomaba otra galleta. Vegeta que acababa de salir de bañarse, la miró de reojo, y continuó secándose el cabello -jajaja... ay, Goku...- la mujer dejó en el buró el libro cerrado y fue al baño. Vegeta se le quedó viendo, bufó y agarró el cepillo para peinarse, por el espejo contempló el libro, Bulma acababa de encontrar algunos diarios viejos y los había estado leyendo con gran interés, trató de desviar la mirada, pero siempre regresaba a aquellos diarios

-no lo voy a leer... no me interesa...- Se decía a sí mismo, pero el sí mismo de Vegeta era muy curioso, dejó de luchar contra su orgullo y en silencio fue hacia el buró, agarró el viejo libro y lo abrió _ "...Yamcha es maravilloso, hicimos el..."_ Vegeta escuchó ruidos, pero Bulma no salió, así que siguió leyendo _ "...quehacer juntos..."_

-ah...- Bulma giró el picaporte de la puerta y Vegeta rápidamente dejó el libro y corrió al espejo, Bulma no se dio cuenta. Tomó su diario, lo guardó en una caja y sacó otro

-Ah... este no lo terminé- dijo extrañada -¿quieres leerlo?- le preguntó a Vegeta

-mmm me da igual- contestó siguiendo con su labor de cepillado

-bueno, como quieras- la mujer se volvió a acomodar, tomó un poco de leche y agarró otra galleta. Comenzó a leer. Vegeta terminó de peinarse y se dirigió a la cama, observó a Bulma, concentrada en su lectura, no se dio cuenta de que la bata se estaba abriendo, dejando ver un poco sus piernas

-ya deja de leer eso- le ordenó, ya tenía planes para esa bata traviesa

-ajá- asintió, pero no dejó de leer, le dio otro pequeño mordisco a su galleta

-al menos dame una- se cruzó de brazos al ver que la mujer no tenía sus mismos planes. Bulma tomó otra galleta sin dejar de leer y se la ofreció a Vegeta, él la agarró de mala gana y se la comió entera mientras se acostaba a su lado, volvió a observar a aquella bata rebelde que se había levantado más con el esfuerzo de Bulma, que por otro lado, estaba frunciendo el ceño tanto o más que Vegeta

-¿que?- preguntó al notarlo. Bulma no le respondió, abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a atragantarse con la galleta. Se levantó enseguida, tosiendo -¿que te pasa?- volvió a preguntar, Bulma ya se estaba poniendo morada y se hincó en el suelo, sin parar de toser. Vegeta se levantó y le pasó el vaso con leche, la mujer se lo tomó ávidamente y trató de tranquilizarse, para poder respirar. Por fin lo logró, Vegeta le ayudó a levantarse, estaba hecha un desastre, sudando, todavía roja por el esfuerzo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Levantó la cara y vio a Vegeta, lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada

-¡¿que...?!-

-¡descarado!- gritó y le dio otra

-ah ¿pero que...?- ¡zas! otra

-era sólo una niña- Bulma levantó la mano y Vegeta pensó que le iba a dar otra, pero se peinó con los dedos, esperando una respuesta

-¿como...? ¿que...?- balbuceó sin poder ni entender lo que sucedía. Bulma terminó de arreglarse el cabello y le dio otra cachetada -¡ya basta! ¿que demonios te pasa?-

-¿como te atreves...?- preguntó muy enojada

-¿de qué demonios hablas?- preguntó también molesto. Como respuesta recibió otra cachetada, Vegeta no se explicaba cómo Bulma siendo tan débil y frágil, pegaba tan fuerte, hasta le dejó marcadas las manos en las mejillas

-eres un... eres un...- agarró su diario y se lo aventó a la cara, Vegeta se lo quitó de la nariz y lo abrió, no sabía si debía estar enojado o avergonzado. Bulma se alejó de él para ver su reacción y se cruzó de brazos. Vegeta comenzó a leer

_"Hoy volví a pelearme con Yamcha, él dice que es mi imaginación, pero yo no lo veo así, lo encontré con una muchacha muy juntos, estoy seguro de que se había besado..." _

Vegeta volteó a ver a Bulma

-¿por eso me abofeteaste?-

-claro que no, sigue leyendo- le contestó todavía enojada. Vegeta cambió la página y buscó algo más interesante

_"...entonces fue al Monte Paoz y le pedí a Gokú la esfera de 4 estrellas, ja, todavía piensa que ahí vive su abuelito, al final accedió a prestármela y hasta me ayudó a juntar las demás. Ya estoy convencida de que debo hacerlo, sino, nunca voy a saber si es Yamcha o no a quien..."_

-todavía no entiendo por qué...- Bulma fue hacia él y le quitó el diario, impaciente, cambió las páginas, hasta que llegó a una en específico y le señaló un renglón con un dedo. Vegeta aún confundido, leyó y de un momento a otro comenzó a toser y a atragantarse como Bulma

-¿ah, verdad?- dijo triunfante, luego le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara

-¿C-cómo... por qué... quién... en donde?- Bulma de alguna misteriosa le entendió a sus balbuceos y se encogió de hombros, agarró el diario, tomó de la mano a Vegeta y se sentaron los dos en la cama

-vamos a averiguarlo-

* * *


	2. Recuerdos 2

**Vista al Pasado 2**

Bulma, de 16 años de edad, estaba en su cuarto, enjugándose las lágrimas mientras escribía con sentimiento en un pequeño cuaderno, lo cerró y lo dejó a un lado, se sentó en la alfombra y se abrazó las rodillas.

-¿por qué eres así conmigo Yamcha?- en ese momento sonó el teléfono -¿hola? ah, eres tú- contestó aparentando frialdad- si, estoy ocupada, no te preocupes... ajá, no... ¿cómo que por qué? Ya te dije que tu y yo ya no somos novios... Pues no sé... -hizo una pausa en la que su enojo se incrementó-¡¡Pero la estabas besando!!- pasó unos minutos escuchando y poco a poco fue relajando la expresión en su rostro -¿e-en serio?... ay, Yamcha es que yo... ¿me lo prometes?... ¿me lo juras?... ¿por tu mamá?... bueno, si... Si, Yamcha ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? Estoy sola- dijo coquetamente, no vio que del otro lado del teléfono, el muchacho se sonrojó -...ah, entrenar... si, claro...- volvió a endurecer la voz -no te preocupes... adiós- colgó con fuerza y se levantó

-es ahora o nunca... si no lo hago, nunca sabré si Yamcha es el hombre correcto para mi - abrió su ropero y agarró un morral, lleno de unos objetos redondos. Corrió por los pasillos y bajó las escaleras saltando, luego se detuvo, decidiendo a dónde ir -ya sé- siguió corriendo hasta una habitación gigantesca donde vivían todos los animales del Dr. Brief, prendió las luces y enseguida todos se despertaron, armando un gran escándalo, pero no le importó, mejor así, abrió el morral y dejó salir 7 esferas, las Esferas del Dragón, sintió su corazón latiendo fuertemente, pero no desistió, tomó aire y gritó por encima del ruido de los animales -¡SAL DE AHÍ SHEN-LONG Y CUMPLE MI DESEO!- los animales callaron al ver cómo de aquellas esferas salía un gran e imponente dragón, majestuoso por su naturaleza.

-_Solo puedo concederte un deseo, el que tu quieras_- resonó en toda la habitación su potente voz, con su porte misterioso y Bulma estaba segura de que también se había escuchado afuera. Tragó saliva, abrió la boca para pedir su deseo pero en ese momento todos los animales hicieron ruido al mismo tiempo

-_lo siento, pero esos deseos no son posibles de cumplir_- Bulma dejó caer de su frente una gotita

-¡Shen-long! ¡Aquí abajo! ¡yo soy la que te invocó!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, para que su voz se escuchara por encima de los animales. Logró la atención del Dragón, que bajó más la cabez para verla

-_dime ¿que es lo que deseas?_-

-¡CÁLLENSE! ¡no me dejan pensar!- gritó y volvió a reinar el silencio -gracias. Shen-long, yo quiero... quiero que traigas a mi lado a mi verdadero amor- hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que la chica sintió la mirada extraña del Dios clavándosele

-_Eso es muy fácil de cumplir _-Bulma tragó saliva otra vez. Los ojos rojos del gran Dragón se iluminaron un instante -_Hasta Luego-_

-¿ya? ¿donde está?- Bulma volteó a todos lados, pero Shen-long ya se iba, luego las esferas se levantaron en el aire, se convirtieron en piedras y volaron en diferentes direcciones, dejando en las paredes de la corporación 7 hoyos -oh, oh... tengo que arreglar eso- buscó en el suelo algo con lo que pudiera tapar momentáneamente esos agujeros pero una voz detrás de ella hizo que pegara un brinco hasta el techo

-¿en donde demonios estoy?- preguntó una voz fría y enojada, Bulma gritó

-¿q-quien eres?- preguntó, frente a ella había un muchacho un poco más bajito que ella, con el cabello erizado en punta, con la frente amplia, un aparato en la oreja, extraña ropa y... ¡cola!

-responde ahora si no quieres morir-

-e-estás... estás en mi casa, la... Corporación Cápsula- respondió temerosa la muchacha

- ¿corporación? ¿que planeta es este?-

-¿como que qué planeta? ¡la Tierra! ¿cual más?-

-¿la Tierra?- preguntó muy extrañado, miró por todos lados examinando el lugar, lo último que recordaba es que estaba peleando en un planeta por órdenes de Freezer -¿y el señor Freezer? ¿él me trajo aquí?- preguntó, tratando de detectar dispositivos

-¿quien es Freezer?-

-¿donde estoy?- volvió a preguntar demasiado extrañado de que aquella extraña criatura no conociera a Freezer

-ash, ya te dije que en mi casa-

-¿y qué hago aquí?- de pronto, la chica sintió que estaban hablando en círculos

-la verdad no sé, no te conozco- Vegeta se impacientó

-¿estás jugando conmigo? te advierto que nadie se burla del Príncipe de los Saiyajin-

-¡oooh! ¿eres un príncipe?- exclamó con admiración la chica, sus ojos ilusionados inspeccionaron al recién llegado

-claro que sí- respondió con con orgullo

-¿en donde está tu reino?- preguntó emocionada

-¿no sabes?- preguntó, nuevamente desconfiado- todos saben lo que le pasó a Vegetasei

-¡wow! ¿tu reino se llama como tú? ¡debes ser alguien realmente importante!- la emoción de Bulma estaba llegando al cielo

-p-pues si- Vegeta estaba desconcertado -¿de veras no sabes lo que les pasó a los saiyajin?- Bulma negó con la cabeza

-¿que son los saiyajin?-

-¡yo soy un saiyajin!-

-aaah... y... ¿quien eres?-

-¡te estoy diciendo que un saiyajin!-

-si, pero ¡¿que son los saiyajin?!-

-agh...- una vena sobresalió en la frente del príncipe, pero tomó aire y respondió, toscamente -somos la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo- Bulma se quedó con la boca abierta y luego, intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo y rió a todo pulmón -¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE RIES?!-

-jajaja por un minuto... jaja pensé que si eras un jajaja p-principe- en un segundo, Vegeta fue a donde estaba la chica y la agarró de la muñeca, apretándola sin miramientos y lastimándola -ay ¡suéltame! ¡me estás lastimando, bruto!-

-nadie se burla de mí- la miró fijamente, apretando los dientes por la rabia

-!s-suéltame, me vas a romper la mano!- se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos por el dolor -¡si no me sueltas, voy a llamar a Yamcha! ¡él es muy fuerte y te va a enseñar cómo se trata a un chica tan frágil como yo!-

-¡llámalo! en cuanto llegue lo voy a matar- retó

-suéltame... por favor- Vegeta no estaba acostumbrado a compadecerse de sus victimas, y además le gustaba que le suplicaran, sin embargo, con esta chica fue diferente, la soltó y encima, no la mató

-¿que esperas para llamarlo?- Bulma se alejó de él lo más que pudo y se sobó la mano mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran

-entonces... ¿si eres un príncipe?- desvió el tema lo más rápido que pudo

-es lo que te he estado diciendo- contestó fastidiado

-¿todo lo que me dijiste es cierto?-

-¿y por qué demonios no habría de serlo?-

-no... bueno...-

-ahora dime si no quieres que me destruya tu casa ¿que hago aquí?- se acercó a la chica y ella retrocedió asustada

-n-no no sé... -tartamudeó

-demonios... tal vez es otra prueba del señor Freezer- volteó la mirada buscando con la mirada alguna cámara escondida o alguno de sus soldados. Y ahora qué ¿tengo que luchar contigo?- preguntó preparándose para una de esas pruebas que el tirano Freezer le gustaba ponerle

-¡NO! ¡por favor! yo solo soy una chica normal, no sé pelear, no me hagas daño, mira, si quieres, puedo darte todo el dinero que quieras, tengo mucho- Vegeta la miró atento

-si no es contigo...-

-no, mira, yo creo que todo es una confusión, yo le pedí un deseo a Shen-long, pero esperaba a Yamcha...- meditó y después se le ocurrió una idea -¿nos conocemos?-

-claro que no, no había venido a la Tierra y si hubieras estado en otro planeta ya te hubiera matado- Bulma palideció, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que aquel hombre hablaba de muerte. Vegeta revisó con más detenimiento la habitación, los animales (aparentemente más inteligentes que Bulma) estaban callados y en un rincón -ah por lo menos aquí hay comida. Volvió a mirar a Bulma y se acercó más a ella, la chica retrocedió hasta que la pared la detuvo

Cada vez más cerca de ella, Vegeta se quitó el scooter y la escudriñó con la mirada, muy lentamente de pies a cabeza. En silencio, pero descaradamente. Bulma con pudor, intentó bajarse más la falda, hasta que Vegeta llegó a la cara, pasó por los labios, la nariz y finalmente los ojos, Bulma se estremeció al toparse con el negro azabache de sus ojos. Así permanecieron unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Bulma sintió deseos de enterarse quién era realmente ese chico tan guapo, pero a la vez tan cruel y misterioso. Y de pronto, Vegeta empezó a olisquearla

-¿que haces?- preguntó molesta

-hueles muy raro-

-¡oyeme! ¡yo me baño todos los días! ¡el único que huele raro aquí eres tú!- pero Vegeta cerró los ojos y se le pegó lo más que pudo, Bulma pudo sentir la armadura del muchacho aplastando su pecho, se quedó paralizada, y Vegeta lo único que hizo fue oler su cabello -o-oye...- trató de empujarlo, pero no lo movió ni un centímetro, en cambio, el saiyajin rozó la piel de la chica y siguió su investigación en el cuello, Bulma sintió una fuerte oleada de excitación que provocó que se asustara -¡ya déjame!- como pudo, se le escabulló al saiyajin, que sin tocarla le había provocado esas sensaciones tan fuertes. Vegeta se enojó

-ven acá- Bulma empezó a retroceder otra vez, el saiyajin fue por ella, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, la volvió a acorralar -yo siempre tomo lo que me gusta- sin ningún recato, sostuvo con fuerza a la chica y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Bulma, se puso a llorar, asustada de que ese muchacho pudiera hacerle algo -¿por qué lloras?- preguntó fastidiado, la soltó y Bulma aprovechó para apartarse, sollozando. Vegeta bufó, no entendía por que no la tomaba por la fuerza. Sólo sabía que algo extraño estaba sientiendo, no deseaba lastimarla y no lo entendía, iba en contra de sus principios. Apartó la mirada de la chica que temblaba de susto y volvió a ver a los animales -por lo menos voy a comer algo- alzó la mano para arrojar un rayo de energía a un dinosaurio, pero Bulma lo detuvo

-¡Noooo! ¡Espera! si tienes hambre... yo te voy a dar algo, no los mates, son los animalitos de mi papá y si no los ve... -tragó saliva- mejor ven conmigo (ay, Bulma mira si eres tonta, este tipo amenaza con matarte y con abusar de ti y todavía le ofreces comida... pero si no lo hago... mi papá me va a matar si no ve a Linda su dinosaurio consentido)- meditó. Decidió que no quería ver a su padre enojado y lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde se volvió a fijar en su cola -¿eres algo de Gokú?- le preguntó con curiosidad

-¿es un saiyajin?-

-no, es del monte Paoz-

-ese planeta no lo conozco- Bulma sacó un poco de comida del refrigerador, que apenas puso en la mesa y ya había desaparecido

oh no... creo que Goku si es un saiyajin- dijo en broma al notar la forma de comer parecida a la del niño- ten, aquí hay más. El monte Paoz no es un planeta, vive aquí en la Tierra, lo que pasa es que también tiene...-

-¿no ibas a llamar a alguien para que peleara conmigo?- interrumpió mientras devoraba todo y Bulma sacaba hasta la harina de la despensa

-no, era solo para que me soltaras- la verdad, no estaba segura de que Yamcha pudiera ganarle a aquel individuo que se veía muy fuerte

-que tontería-

-pero me soltaste- sonrió por su triunfo

-por que me dio la gana, no por tus amenazas- Los dos se callaron, pasaron así más de media hora, hasta que Bulma bostezó

-¿cuando piensas irte?-

-estoy esperando que se presente Freezer o la prueba-

-ya te dije que no conozco a Freezer y esta no es ninguna prueba, Shen-long se equivocó y te trajo aquí-

-¿y quién es ese imbécil? lo voy a matar por hacerme perder el tiempo-

-¡pues no creas que yo me la estoy pasando bien aquí! Además Shen-long ya se fue, y no va a volver hasta dentro de un año-

-agh... entonces necesito una nave espacial-

-¡¿u-una nave... espacial?!- preguntó alarmada

-claro que si ¿o como quieres que llegue al planeta donde estaba?-

-¿c-como que otro planeta?- cada vez entendía menos de lo que el extraño decía

-olvídalo, no te voy a explicar de nuevo, mejor dame la nave y ya-

-es que... no tengo ninguna nave espacial-

-¿que?- para él, esa posibilidad no podía ser cierta, si construir naves espaciales era tecnología básica en cualquier planeta

-nunca... nadie de la Tierra ha tenido que viajar al espacio- se excusó

-¡¿entonces cómo demonios quieres que me vaya?!- preguntó enojado, se levantó de la mesa, Bulma se asustó muchísimo y corrió- ¡ven aquí, terrícola!- pero Bulma no se detenía, al contrario, metió velocidad y subió las escaleras- ¡puedo alcanzarte cuando se me de la gana!- aún así, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde descolgó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente un número, pero nadie contestaba

-por favor, por favor, Yamcha contéstame- suplicó al aparato la chica

-hola...- escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

-ay, gracia a...-

-...no me encuentro por el momento- siguió la contestadora

-ay, no- dejó caer el teléfono y se metió en el closet. Sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre cuando escuchó pasos en la habitación

-te lo dije, puedo alcanzarte cuando me de la gana, de pronto, los pasos se alejaron y ella suspiró aliviada, estaba decidiendo qué hacer, cuando Vegeta abrió la puerta -Boo- Bulma gritó con todas sus fuerzas y el saiyajin rió, se le acercó con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, levantó una mano y comenzó a formar una pequeña bola de energía, Bulma temblaba de pies a cabeza -jajaja tranquila terrícola, no te voy a matar- aseguró

-¿no?- preguntó

-no, no entiendo bien por qué, a lo mejor si eres una prueba del señor Freezer, pero no se me pega la gana matarte- Bulma no podía dejar de temblar y se acurrucó más en su rincón, aunque se resbalaba por que en el suelo había mucha ropa tirada -no es divertido cuando no quieren jugar conmigo... en fin, tengo que conseguir una nave espacial- se encogió de hombros

-s-si me das... unos días, tal vez mi papá y yo podamos construirte una- propuso aún con miedo

-está bien, y ya deja de temblar- le ordenó con su porte de príncipe

-n-no puedo- Vegeta se encogió de hombros y salió del closet, Bulma tras él, pero mantuvo sus distancias, Vegeta vio la cama y se acostó

-¿cundo la tendrán lista?-

-no sé cuando, pero muy pronto-

-Bulma, sin dejar de ver a Vegeta se sentó apoyada en la pared, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Bulma pensó que Vegeta se había quedado dormido y suspiró aliviada. Agarró su diario y comenzó a escribir, pero unos minutos después...

-¿entonces no sabes quién es Freezer?- Bulma se sobresaltó

-ni idea ¿quien es?-

-es un imbécil que quiere ser dueño de todo el universo- Bulma guardó silencio, comenzaba a creerle a ese muchacho que no era terrícola

-¿es malo?-

-¿malo?- se preguntó extrañado -tal vez, nunca me lo había planteado-

-pues si quiere conquistar todo el universo, no creo que sea muy bueno-

-yo algún día lo voy a derrotar-

-¿en serio? ¿cuando?-

-no sé... necesito más poder, ese tipo es invencible...-

-pero se ve que tu eres muy fuerte, y además eres un príncipe- Vegeta volteó a ver a la chica, y esta, en vez de esquivar la mirada, le sonrió tímidamente, Vegeta se sentó en la cama

-un meteorito acabó con toda mi raza y mi planeta- Bulma palidecío y su sonrisa desapareció, siguió escuchando al extraño pues no sabía qué decir -y yo acabé estando a las ordenes de ese imbécil- se paró de un ágil movimiento y miró por la ventana. Bulma también se levantó

-pero... tu vas a derrotarlo ¿no? Así ya no tendrás que seguir sus ordenes- Vegeta torció la boca y se quedó pensativo, Bulma se compadeció de él, pero no se lo dijo. Sin siquiera notarlo, pasaron algunas horas hablando, ya iba a amanecer cuando se dieron cuenta, Bulma bostezó-

-oye... no tienes dónde quedarte ¿verdad? ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? Mis papás llegarán mañana y entonces le diré a mi papá que te construya una máquina espacial muy grande, para que te puedas ir... si quieres- Vegeta no dijo nada. Bulma volvió a bostezar y se recostó en la cama, tenía muchísimo sueño -tengo muchas habitaciones- dijo entre más bostezos, Vegeta también empezó a bostezar -escoge la que quieras para...- no pudo terminar la frase, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Vegeta asomó una pequeña sonrisa y se quitó los guantes, las botas, y la armadura

-quiero esta- se acostó junto a Bulma y se quedó dormido

* * *


	3. Recuerdos 3

__

Quiero agradecerles que lean mi historia, sobre todo por que esta es una de mis favoritas. Gracias sobre todo a: Karo que linda eres, te mando un besote, espero que te siga gustando la historia, a Shadir, vaya que es confianzudo ese Vegeta, pero más bien es que cree que lo merece todo sólo por el hecho de ser príncipe, ser fuerte y taaaan guapo, varonil, papacito, yo si le doy tooodo lo que quiera... cuerazo. Runliney: gracias por tu review, pero deja correo para que te pueda contestar!¿te digo algo? ni yo misma sé qué es lo que va a pasar jeje.Y a SuperBrave: espérame un poco más y saldrá el primer capítulo de lo que tú sabes...

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Por cierto, los posteriores tienen temas no aptos para menores de edad, este todavía está light. Reciban un abrazo de oso.

* * *

**Recuerdos del pasado.**

**3**

Vegeta despertó sobresaltado, desorientado, confundido, al principio no supo dónde estaba, respiró agitadamente, luego recordó lo que había pasado y se preguntó si había estado soñando, pero de pronto un suspiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó la cara y se dio cuenta de que no había soñado, ahí estaba la muchacha del día anterior y se dio cuenta con cierta vergüenza de que lo estaba abrazando con una mano y una pierna. Suspiró ¿que sentía? era muy confuso todo aquello... tal vez estaba... ¿relajado? no sabía, simplemente nunca había estado así, y ya no recordaba la última vez que había dormido en una cama tan cómoda, no pasó hambre, ni frío, ni tuvo que despertar repentinamente a causa de algún enemigo, es más, nunca había dormido tanto tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que no había ningún ruido, nada de gritos, nada de ataques traicioneros, nada de nada. No sabía si soportaría seguir así más tiempo. Se quitó el brazo de la chica del pecho y olfateó, todavía estaba aquel olor extraño que lo perturbaba, y seguía intacto, como el día anterior. La chica, con la boca un poco abierta y todavía profundamente dormida (sin mencionar que lo seguía abrazando con la pierna), gimió entre sueños,

Vegeta no dejaba de verla, se acercó más a ella y tocó su cabello, sedoso y brillante, que durante la noche se había liberado de la liga que lo aprisionaba, también recorrió con las puntas de sus dedos la piel tersa y seductora de Bulma, se detuvo al sentir que la pierna de la chica se movía lentamente, acariciándolo sin conciencia, contuvo el aire hasta que el movimiento terminó. Nunca había tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados en tan poco tiempo. Miró hacia otro lado, regañándose por ser débil y para colmo ante una mujer de una raza inferior, se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo otra vez, pero aún así apreció las ciudades que contrastaban con las montañas en la lejanía.

Todo aquello le hizo pensar

-"si conquisto este planeta para Freezer me dará una buena recompensa... tardaré más o menos un mes" -calculó tomando en cuenta su poder actual -"no creo que hayan guerreros poderosos aquí"- sin mirar a Bulma, se puso las botas, los guantes y la armadura, dispuesto a ir a explorar

-¿Vegeta?- preguntó adormilada -¿que pasa?- al verlo vestido, no sospechó que había dormido con ella

-nada- respondió secamente

-ah... ¿que hora es?- se sentó en la cama y se talló los ojos para ver mejor el reloj -¡¿las 6:00?! ¡ay, no! Ya no fui a la escuela... bueno, no importa, de todas formas no había hecho la tarea, ja... "ay"- se quedaron en un silencio incómodo -eh... ¿tienes hambre?- Vegeta no dijo nada, pero el sonido de sus tripas lo relataron -jajaja ya vi que sí- sonrió y se levantó de un salto, con el sueño totalmente espantado -ven- le dijo y se dirigió hacia él, pero Vegeta no se movió, así que la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina- yo también tengo hambre- pero al llegar recordó que por la cocina había pasado el huracán Vegeta. Así que llamó a un restaurante -Hola, habla Bulma Brief... tráigame... todo la comida que tenga... claro que no estoy bromeando- dijo enojada -...ash, ya le dije, Bulma Brief, ajá, bueno, tráigala a la Corporación Cápsula, y por favor dese prisa... bueno, gracias- colgó y se volteó hacia Vegeta -Asunto arreglado, voy a bañarme, no tardo- salió de la cocina, pero enseguida regresó -¿por qué no vienes? ¿no te quieres bañar?-

-no lo necesito-

-¡¿como que no?! anda...- fue por él, se colocó a sus espaldas, lo empujó con mucho esfuerzo hasta el baño más próximo y lo metió

-no... yo...-

-aquí tienes una toalla. Date prisa por que la comida no tarda- sin saber por qué, Vegeta obedeció. Un rato después, Bulma entró como si nada y le dejó ropa limpia... de su papá, por cierto... mientras metía en la lavadora la ropa sucia. Cuando terminó el baño y entró en la cocina, Bulma estaba pagando la comida y despidiendo a los numerosos meseros. Le sonrió al verlo

-te ves muy guapo- dijo. Vegeta se sonrojó un poco. Tenía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir y una playera de manga corta, con la que se le marcaban muy bien sus definidos músculos, Vegeta se sentía un poco ridículo sin su ropa -bueno, ahora me toca a mi, buen provecho- le señaló la comida y dueña de la situación, se dirigió al baño. Regresó una hora después, Vegeta acababa de comer y a ella apenas y le sobró un plato de tallarines, se encogió de hombros y se sentó a comer

-me recuerdas mucho a Gokú... sólo que él si es terrícola- terminó de comer y puso a unos robots a limpiar la cocina -¿y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó pero como en todo ese día, no obtuvo respuesta alguna -Mmm... será mejor que empiece a hacer los planos para tu nave- hasta entonces Vegeta se interesó, Bulma se levantó y fue al laboratorio, con el saiyajin detrás de ella -A ver...- dijo cuando tuvo ante ella la mesa de trabajo -primero lo más importante ¿donde va a ir el estéreo?-

-¿el qué?-

-el estéreo, para que vayas escuchando música-

-¿eso que es? -preguntó esperando algo tétrico-

-¡¿no me digas que no conoces la música?! ¡con razón tienes tan mal humor!- enseguida prendió el radio, bajó el volumen por que estaba demasiado alto y regresó a la mesa -eso es música- El saiyajin rodó los ojos

-quítala, no me gusta-

-¿no?- preguntó extrañada -a mi sí ¿sabes bailar? ¿no, verdad? Si no conoces la música como vas a saber bailar -reflexionó consternada- mira, es muy fácil- cambió la música a una más alegre y se colocó frente a Vegeta -solo tienes que poner la mano aquí y la otra aquí y luego saltas así y das una vuelta y muevas la cadera...- mientras le explicaba, iba bailando al ritmo de la música. Vegeta retrocedió, por si eso se contagiaba -... y entonces pones el pie aquí y... y... ¿que pasa? ¿no te gusta el baile del conejito?- Vegeta negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva y con tres gotas en la frente -Uy, entonces no te va a gustar la demás música- apagó el radio, se sentó desilusionada y volvió al pliego de papel en blanco -a ver...- tomó un lápiz y miró muy concentrada el papel -ups... jaja no tengo idea por dónde empezar- Vegeta tomó aire antes de caer de espaldas-

-este planeta tiene una tecnología muy atrasada- se quejó enojado

-¡no es cierto!- saltó de la silla, indignada

-¿entonces por qué no tienen ni una nave espacial?-

-ya te dije que por que nadie en la Tierra ha tenido necesidad de salir al espacio, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos atrasados. Mi papá inventó las cápsulas Hoi Poi y eso nadie lo ha podido superar-

-¿las qué?-

-las cápsulas Hoi Poi ¿no las conoces? Si yo quisiera, podría meter toda mi casa en una capsulita pequeña, pero hace mucho ruido... mejor te enseño con otra cosa. Se acercó a la ventana y de su estuche, sacó una cápsula. Apretó el botón, la arrojó y apareció una especie de aeromoto para una persona

-¿a eso llamas una nave?- preguntó burlonamente. Bulma se enojó y brincó por la ventana, montó en el aparato y despegó

-nadie le puede ganar a su velocidad- acarició la aeromoto y comenzó a volar -ahí tienes príncipe- muy pronto, la C.C, se perdió de vista y Bulma consideró que ya era suficiente, dio vuelta para regresar y casi se cae de la nave por la impresión que le dio ver a Vegeta flotando frente a ella -¿coc-como haces eso?-

-¿que? ¿volar? es muy fácil- contestó restándole importancia. Bulma lo tomó como reto, así que aceleró y se alejó de él, pero muy pronto, Vegeta volaba su lado

-te advierto que no me vas a ganar- se colocó los lentes especiales y encendió las turbinas con lo que voló más rápido aún. Vegeta se puso serio y comenzó a volar más rápido. Bulma metió el acelerador a fondo y cerró los ojos, estaba bastante asustada pues nunca había usado tal potencia pero no se quería dejar ganar. Vegeta aceptó el reto y expulsó su ki para volar aún más rápido, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por que el viento le cortaba la cara -admítelo Vegeta- le gritaba -soy más rápida que tu-

-¡eso ni en tus sueños!- haciendo su máximo esfuerzo, voló tan rápido que dejó atrás a Bulma. Ella quiso meterle más velocidad, pero eso ya no era posible, al contrario, las turbinas empezaron a fallar con lo que redujo la velocidad y encima de eso, la gasolina se estaba agotando

-oh, oh...- en ese momento, la moto se apagó y Bulma comenzó a caer en picada, gritó, pero el viento se llevó su voz, intentó desesperadamente sacar otra cápsula, pero todas se salieron volando. Vegeta por su parte, se detuvo y comprobó triunfante que le había ganado a aquella muchacha tan necia, pero se extrañó al no verla llegar, ya estaba un poco agotado por el esfuerzo que hizo pero regresó volando para saber qué había pasado. Bulma continuaba cayendo, no podía ver nada por que la falda le tapaba la cara, pero gritaba como nunca en su vida. Ya se comenzaban a verlas copas de los árboles, Bulma comprendió que era su fin, estaba a escasos dos metros del suelo cuando llegó Vegeta y la rescató agarrándola por una mano y subiéndola, Bulma se dio cuenta y se sujetó con fuerza del brazo del muchacho con las dos manos, así llegaron a la C.C., aunque no fue un buen aterrizaje por que Bulma calló hincada

-a ver si aprendes a no ser tan tonta y creer que le puedes ganar al Príncipe de los Saiyajin- regañó de mal humor, había tenido que molestarse en ayudarla -¿y ahora por qué tiemblas si te rescaté?- Bulma intentó levantarse pero las piernas le temblaban

-¿tu por qué crees? -le preguntó enojada y notó que incluso la voz le temblaba -¿qué tu nunca has sentido miedo?-

-Por supuesto que no, un saiyajin nunca siente miedo-

-¿acaso los saiyajin no tienen sentimientos? ¿o son inmunes al dolor?- estaba irritada por que le dolían mucho las rodillas, por que había perdido y por que se le habían visto los calzones. Tras lograr ponerse en pié, se metió nuevamente al laboratorio y se frotó con alcohol todas las raspaduras

-lo que pasa es que eres muy débil- le dijo despectivamente

-¡yo no soy débil! ¡soy una chica delicada! ¡¿que nadie te enseñó como tratar a una dama?!- gritó

-una dama no anda enseñando los calzones- Bulma se sonrojó rabiosamente, tomó impulso para darle una cachetada al saiyajin, y tomándolo desprevenido pudo dársela -¡¿que te pasa?!- gritó molesto -¡no te atrevas a tocarme por que...!-

-¿por que qué? ¿me vas a pegar?-

-podría matarte aquí mismo si yo quisiera- amenazó

-¡pues hazlo! no te tengo miedo, por que en cuanto mis amigos se enteren...-

-otra vez amenazando con esas estupideces. ¡Llámalos, también a ellos los voy a matar!-

-eres un... un... ¡salvaje!- le aventó la botella de alcohol, aunque Vegeta la pescó en el aire. De lo que no se dio cuenta es de que la botella todavía estaba abierta y un chorro de alcohol le cayó en los ojos, su primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos, pero no se quejó, se volteó dándole la espalda a la niña- ¡ay, Dios mío! ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! ¡perdóname, por favor! ¡no fue mi intención! ¡fue un accidente! -gritó preocupada, notando que Vegeta temblaba un poco

-agh... aléjate de mi- los ojos le ardían como si se los estuvieran quemando. Bulma lo jaló de la playera y lo llevó a otro lugar, asustadísima y sintiéndose muy culpable, lo condujo hasta el lavabo del baño del laboratorio

-a ver, abre los ojos- bajó su tono de voz a uno muy dulce

-¿para qué? ¿traes más alcohol?- involuntariamente, y por mucho que esto lo humillara, estaba llorando a mares, no es que llorara de dolor, por que ese se lo aguantaba, sino como defensa natural. Él trataba de taparse la cara y Bulma de destapársela jalándolo del brazo

-no tonto, es para que te caiga agua- era inútil, el lavabo era demasiado pequeño, así que lo metió en la regadera y abrió la llave del agua -¡pero abre los ojos!-

-¡eso intento! déjame sólo-

-no así no, ponte aquí- Bulma tratando de empujarlo, se tropezó y acabó también en la regadera -ash, ya me mojé- se quejó molesta, pero recobró la calma inmediatamente -siéntate- lo empujó un poco hacia un lado, obligándolo a sentarse en la orilla de la tina. Bulma tomó una regadera móvil y la jaló hasta los ojos del saiyajin, mientras le levantaba la cara, él no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar, pues el fuego continuaba quemándole y las lágrimas estúpidas seguían saliendo sin remedio. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando todo se tranquilizó -¿ya?- preguntó preocupada aún

-si ya déjame- Bulma cerró la regadera y suspiró aliviada. Vegeta se talló los ojos

-no te los talles... se te van a caer las pestañas- dejó la regadera en su lugar. El saiyajin se iba a levantar, pero Bulma lo detuvo, aún no podía abrir los ojos completamente. La chica se colocó casi encima de él para alcanzar el botiquín y sacar unas gotas -abre los ojos-

-¿que vas a hacer? -preguntó ya espantado

-tranquilo, son para que no se te irriten los ojos- Vegeta hizo el esfuerzo y los abrió un poco, se le habían puesto tan rojos que Shen-long le tendría envidia. Bulma le puso las gotas con delicadeza y aunque le ardieron tanto como el alcohol, Vegeta no se quejó. Minutos después todo volvió a la total calma. Bulma empapada como estaba, salió de la tina, cerró las puertas corredizas de la regadera y le pasó una bata por arriba -ten, la ropa de mi papá está en su cuarto y creo que se va a molestar si te presto más, será mejor esperar a que tu ropa se seque- Vegeta, aún viendo todo borroso, se puso la bata de baño y salió. Bulma estaba también en bata, exprimiendo su ropa. Vegeta se talló otra vez los ojos y comenzó a enfocar , la chica se veía muy apenada y algo triste -Vaya desastre- se quejó

-¿cuando va a llegar tu padre?- cambió de tema

-pues se supone que ya debería haber llegado...- A cientos de miles de kilómetros de ahí, en una playita, alrededor de una fogata...

-oye papá ¿cuando le dijimos a Bulma que íbamos a regresar?- pregunto la mamá mientras comía bombones

-no me acuerdo... creo que el mes que entra- respondió sin preocupaciones el doctor y se quitó de encima un insecto

-ah, bueno...-

Mientras tanto, en la Corporación, Bulma se estaba cepillando el cabello, con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras Vegeta le sacaba el agua a sus botas

-¿y ahora por qué lloras? no te hice nada- preguntó molesto

-no estoy llorando... me entró algo en los ojos- se dio la vuelta y se secó las lágrimas

-tengo que encontrar la forma de irme-

-pero no sé cómo construir una nave- confesó. Hubieron unos segundos de silencio

-si Freezer no me encuentra... bah, no le va a importar, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo -Bulma asintió sin verlo, mientras se ponía crema en las piernas -¿no hay otro científico en este planeta?-

-si, hay muchos, pero te aseguro que ninguno ha construido naves espaciales-

-demonios- Bulma, aún triste, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Vegeta

-perdóname- le pidió sinceramente, yo te metí en este lío, si no le hubiera pedido ese deseo a Shen-long, no estarías aquí-

-bah... no importa- se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos aún un poco irritados, Bulma sonrió levemente y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Él los abrió enseguida, pero no dijo nada -hay que ver si ya se secó tu ropa- fueron hacia la lavandería a comprobarlo, todavía no estaba completamente seca pero la puso unos segundos en la plancha de vapor, menos la armadura que pesaba demasiado para ella, y quedó lista -ten, ahora falto yo- subió sola a su cuarto y se cambió, y al terminar se sentó en su cama, pensando en cómo solucionar el problema que ella había creado, en ese momento entró Vegeta. Bulma brincó -¡oye! ¡primero toca la puerta! ¿que tal si estuviera desnuda?-

-¿que tiene de malo?-

-¿como que qué tiene de malo? pues... pues... ¡que no se debe hacer y punto!-

-¿y por qué no?-

-¿nadie te explicó que eso no es correcto?-

-pues no, y no le veo nada de malo- Bulma se quedó sin palabras, recordó que Vegeta le había contado que a los 5 años se había ido con Freezer, y pensó que probablemente nadie le había enseñado el tipo de cosas que atañen a los chicos y alas chicas

-bueno... pues ahora ya lo sabes- aseguró y salió al balcón. Hacía un poco de frío, pero el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las estrellas se veín claramente -Vegeta ¿de donde vienes?- el saiyajin salió al balcón y miró al cielo, afortunadamente no había luna aquella noche de lo contrario se hubiese transformado en ozharu

-de ahí- señaló una estrella en particular, brillaba muy poco, pero se alcanzaba a distinguir

-se ve que está muy lejos- comentó tratando de recordar si sabía el nombre de esa constelación, pero otra duda la distrajo -¿por qué te habrá traído Shen-long?- preguntó

-lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba peleando con alguien y luego aparecí aquí, nadie me pidió autorización para trasladarme-

-No entiendo-

-¿ese Shen... como se llame... cumple deseos?-

-si, si reúnes las 7 esferas-

-¿y cumple cualquier deseo?-

-si, pero ahora hay que esperar un año para que vuelva a aparecer-

-rayos- contestó disgustado, pero una idea le cruzó por la cabeza -"tal vez pueda venir en un año y pedirle que me vuelva inmortal, como siempre lo he deseado"- los ojos le brillaron ante esta posibilidad, pero no quería que la chica se diera cuenta o podría arruinar sus planes -¿qué le pediste?-

-ejem...- tosió nerviosamente y para disimular se recargó en la barda -¿tienes novia?- cambió el tema rápidamente

-¿novia?-

-ya sabes... novia, esposa o pareja... una chica-

-no- contestó como si la sola idea fuera ridícula

-¿por qué?-

-¿siempre haces preguntas tontas?-

-no es una pregunta tonta, todos los muchachos de tu edad tienen novia-

-¿tu tienes novia?-

-¡¡yo soy mujer!!- gritó exasperada -no tengo novia, tengo novio-

-¿y para qué sirve?- ante esta pregunta tan tonta, Bulma se encontró que no sabía muy bien la respuesta-

-tienes razón... no sirve para nada, por eso lo corté-

-¿lo qué?- Vegeta comenzó a imaginarse a la mujer con tijeras enormes, destazando a alguien, tal vez era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba ser

-terminé con él-

-pensé que no eras guerrera-

-me refiero a que ya no somos novios-

-ah...- dijo desilusionado, que fuera guerrera hubiera sido interesante. La intensa luz de las estrellas iluminaba levemente el balcón. A Bulma le llamó la atención algo que apenas había tenido tiempo de mirar bien, la cola de Vegeta, que se movía orgullosa y atenta, se parecía mucho a la de Gokú. Vegeta la enrolló alrededor de su cintura

-se ve bien como cinturón -comentó. Vegeta la miró desconfiado y se alejó de ella un poco -Era broma, no me mires así-

-no le veo lo chistoso- Recordó que una vez Freezer lo amenazó así, y él realmente no había bromeado... Repentinamente, Bulma sin ninguna mala intención, acarició la cola de Vegeta, el saiyajin dio un salto y se estremeció de pies a cabeza -¿Q-que h-haces?- preguntó agitado y un poco, solo un poco, asustado

-¿que hice?- preguntó confundida

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- gritó

-¿pues que te pasa?- no entendía nada

-"diablos en estas ocasiones desearía no tener puesto este traje tan ajustado"- pensó abochornado -La cola es la parte más sensible de un saiyajin-

-yo solo la toqué-

-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- regañó fuertemente

-mmm... pues no lo entiendo- insistió mirándola detenidamnte, Vegeta se dio la media vuelta para que la terrícola no notara los efectos de ese tipo de caricias

-no necesitas entenderlo, simplemente no me vuelvas a tocar la... ¡deja ahí!- gritó cuando Bulma se escabulló y la volvió a agarrar -¡suéltame!-

-¡ya entendí! jajaja si te agarro la cola... te quedas sin fuerzas-dijo triunfante y sin soltarla

-eso no es cierto- le tembló la voz. Bulma con una sonrisa maliciosa, la apretó y Vegeta se puso rojo

-entonces ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?- preguntó disfrutando su maldad

-no es tu asunto, sólo suéltala sino... te vas a arrepentir- amenazó tratando inútilmente de controlarse, los ojos se le estaban poniendo en blanco y es que el entrenamiento que llevaba desde que era niño, no abarcaba perder la sensibilidad total de su extremidad

-uy, si ¿y qué me vas a hacer?- se burló. Vegeta se controló y logró empujar a Bulma levemente para que lo soltara. La chica calló de espaldas al piso con mucho fuerza pero no lo soltó, al contrario, lo jaló al perder el equilibrio y provocó que Vegeta cayera con ella, más bien, sobre ella. Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Vegeta lo que distinguió muy bien, fue el sonido de un golpe fuerte y seco, Bulma vio los ojos sorprendidos del saiyajin y luego todo se puso negro y perdió el conocimiento.


	4. Recuerdos 4

Recuerdos del Pasado 4 

ATENCIÓN: el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas eróticas que no deben ser leídas por menores de edad, por favor, si eres menor de edad, no lo leas, o podrías quedar traumado para toda tu vida (jaja que bárbara qué exagerada), pero si deseas leer el capítulo, será bajo tu responsabilidad ¿ok? ok. Total a mi no se me hizo tan fuerte. 

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y muchísimas más por sus comentarios a Runliney, Shadir, SuperBrave y Karo... por cierto Karo: Yo también soy de México paisana, que bonito país el que tenemos ¿no?

Por favor! dejen sus reviews ¡el autoestima de un escritor depende de ellos! (por lo menos el de esta escritora sí)

* * *

**Bulma despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y se sentía fatal**

**Bulma: ay ¿que me pasó? -susurró sobándose la cabeza, la luz del día le lastimó los ojos, se sentó en la cama y se tapó los ojos, recordó todo- (creo que no le quité la fuerza después de todo) ¿Vegeta? -se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en el cuarto, buscó en el baño unas pastillas y se las tomó- (Estos días han sido un desastre...) -fue a buscarlo a los demás cuartos- (por lo menos no se aprovechó de mi, con lo bonita que soy... debió costarle un gran esfuerzo) -se extrañó por que no lo encontraba en ninguno de los cuartos- (pobrecito, primero lo traigo a un lugar que no conoce, lo baño en alcohol y lo incomodo... bueno, él no ha sido muy inocente conmigo, lo que me hizo cuando llegó... -recordó cuando la acorraló y comenzó a besarle el cuello, se detuvo en el pasillo, recordando, y cuando, sin siquiera tocarla, le hizo sentir algo que jamás había experimentado, se sintió apenada. Pero... quería volver a sentirlo-**

**-De pronto, escuchó un gran alboroto en la habitación de los animales. Su corazón latió con muchísima fuerza y corrió hacia allá. Al llegar, lo que vio la hizo sentir como si le cayera un balde de agua helada: Vegeta le estaba rompiendo el cuello a un tigre-**

**Bulma: Vegeta ¡NO! -Vegeta se detuvo a tiempo, el pobre tigre ya veía cerca su final- ¡déjalo!**

**Vegeta: ¿por qué? ¿no se come?**

**Bulma: ¡claro que no! -Vegeta lo volteó a ver, el tigre estaba rezando sus últimas oraciones, a él le parecía que si era comestible- T-tengo mucha comida para ti -Vegeta se interesó- v-ven -le tendió la mano, Vegeta se le quedó viendo y lo pensó un rato, todavía tenía sujeto al tigre- además, la comida que te voy a dar es mucho más rica que ese animal -por fin, pudo convencerlo, el saiyajin soltó al tigre que salió chillando y se ocultó en la mini-selva de la Corporación. Bulma suspiró aliviada-**

**Vegeta: espero que si esté más rica**

**Bulma: claro -Vegeta pasó de largo, con los brazos cruzados. Bulma aprovechó y le puso contraseña a la puerta, luego lo alcanzó, entró en la cocina y volvió a llamar al restaurante- Si me trae la comida en 5 minutos le pagaré el doble- así que cinco minutos después, Vegeta ya estaba comiendo y Bulma también (aprovechó antes de que se terminara todo), luego esperó a que él acabara de comer- creo que voy a hablarle a mi papá para que venga -Vegeta no dijo nada- la verdad todavía no estoy preparada para hacer una nave espacial yo sola -Vegeta tragó la comida antes de hablar- **

**Vegeta: no es tan difícil, he visto hacer muchas -Bulma no lo escuchó por que le llamó la atención que si se parecía tanto a Gokú, por lo menos no tenía sus mismos modales- **

**Bulma: si nos da tiempo te voy a presentar a Gokú, van a ser muy buenos amigos**

**Vegeta: ¿es fuerte?**

**Bulma: si, muy fuerte**

**Vegeta: entonces si quiero conocerlo -unos minutos después, todos los platos estaban vacíos, nuevamente Bulma puso los robots para limpiar, se levantó y puso a funcionar las regaderas para el jardín.**

**Bulma: ...tengo que darte las gracias**

**Vegeta: ¿por qué?**

**Bulma: por dejarme en la cama anoche ¿sabes qué? Creo que es peligroso que estemos juntos**

**Vegeta: si, ya me había dado cuenta -Vegeta se levantó y se asomó al jardín, los dos contemplaron el roció que bañaba a las flores-**

**Bulma: pero te irás pronto -volteó a verlo y él también, Bulma sonrió, lo tomó de la mano- espero que cuando tengas ganas de sufrir accidentes o te sientas un poco kamikaze vengas a visitarme -Vegeta sonrió imperceptiblemente, en silencio, volvieron a mirarse, hasta que Bulma se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, no se daban cuenta, pero aún tenían las manos entrelazadas-**

**Vegeta: nunca sé que te pasa -dijo irritado-**

**Bulma: es que... nadie me había provocado tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo -quitó su mano discretamente y decidió apartarse de él, por que recordó a Yamcha y sintió que le estaba siendo infiel. Pero Vegeta la detuvo delicadamente por un brazo y la acercó a él, Bulma se resistió un poco, pero dejó de luchar al sentir sus labios tocando los de él. En realidad fue un beso muy inocente, pero intenso-**

**Vegeta: ¿tu qué crees que me provocas? -preguntó, y Bulma, que ya estaba en las nubes se elevó un poco más. Aun no se separaban, y Bulma no lo quería hacer-**

**Bulma: Ahora sé por qué Shen-long te trajo -Vegeta no comprendió pero no preguntó nada- (perdóname Yamcha) -pensó-**

**-Acarició el pecho del saiyajin y lo abrazó, tenía nublada la cabeza y lo único que la ocupaba eran él y sus ojos, lo besó lenta, seductoramente, saboreando sus labios, Vegeta la tomó por la cintura, con las dos manos y la atrajo más hacia él-**

**Bulma: ay, cuidado -le dijo con una sonrisa, al sentir la tremenda fuerza- **

**-El beso continuó, fue aumentando de intensidad, Bulma nunca antes había besado así. Supo que no había nada más exquisito que aquellos labios, la lengua del saiyajin exploraba cada rincón de la boca de la chica, deseando por momentos nunca separarse de ella. Vegeta le soltó el cabello y se deleitó con su aroma, que aumentaba a cada instante, luego pasó la mano por su espalda, ella se estremeció y gimió, lo que aumentó la excitación del muchacho, con gran esfuerzo abandonó su boca, y siguió con el cuello, Bulma sintió que el piso desaparecía, suspiró su nombre. Vegeta bajó lentamente la mano, mientras volvía a besarla, la chica gimió más fuerte, los dedos del saiyajin apenas y rozaron con las yemas la piel tersa y firme de sus piernas desnudas, sin embargo los dos se crisparon al mismo tiempo.**

**-Sin poder aguantar más, se acostaron en el piso. Bulma lo acarició desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, él gruñó, ella besó su cuello, y su oreja, él buscó desesperadamente el borde de la falda de la chica, simplemente no podían detenerse, no había nada que los hiciera separarse...-**

**-Hasta que sonó el teléfono. Se detuvieron sorprendidos y agitados-**

**Vegeta: ¿que es eso?**

**Bulma: es... es el teléfono -su voz aún temblaba, mientras, el aparato no dejaba de sonar- tengo que contestar**

**Vegeta: pero... -Bulma lo besó rápidamente, le sonrió y a pesar de sus protestas, se levantó-**

**Bulma: ¿hola? Ah, papá -cobró conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se ruborizó- ¿como? Si, estoy bien ¿y ustedes? mmm... ¿cuando... cuando vuelven? ¡¿hoy! ¿a qué hora? son las... 3:00... ah... si, no importa, nada, no estaba haciendo nada ¿por qué? Si, papá, adiós... hola mamá... adiós mamá... -es que tenían prisa -le informó a Vegeta, luego colgó- eh... dicen que llegaran en media hora**

**Vegeta: ¿cuánto es media hora terrestre? -Bulma le señaló un reloj y le marcó la media hora- Um... son bastante lentos -se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Bulma, dispuesto a reanudar el juego, pero la chica lo detuvo-**

**Bulma: lo siento, Vegeta, no puedo hacerlo sabiendo que mis papás vienen para acá... -se apenó. Vegeta se quedó callado y hubo un incómodo silencio-**

**Vegeta: está bien, voy a buscar a alguien contra quien pelear**

**Bulma: ¿q-quieres pelear?**

**Vegeta: si -salió de la cocina y fue a buscar su scooter, Bulma asustada lo siguió, Vegeta lo encontró junto a su armadura**

**Bulma: ¿para qué sirve?**

**Vegeta: para detectar el poder de los demás -buscó en varias direcciones, luego de ver en el aparato varios números, puso cara de aburrimiento- todos aquí son unos insectos, no sirven para nada -Bulma se molestó con ese comentario-**

**Bulma: a ver, busca en esa dirección -señaló hacia la isla del Maestro Roshi- **

**Vegeta: bah... el más fuerte tiene 400**

**Bulma: ¿eso es mucho o poco?**

**Vegeta: es un poder insignificante**

**Bulma: ¿solo ese poder?**

**Vegeta: hay otro de 300**

**Bulma: ¿y por allá? -señaló en el desierto de Yamcha-**

**Vegeta: aquel tiene también 300**

**Bulma: hacia aquellas montañas está Gokú...**

**Vegeta: es una sabandija, apenas y alcanza los 400. No hay nadie en la Tierra que valga la pena -volteó a ver a Bulma, que se sentía un poco ofendida, el scooter marcó 0.0001, pero no le sorprendió, aquella era la criatura más frágil que jamás hubiera conocido, pero a la vez tenía cierto poder sobre él... aunque no le gustaba admitirlo-**

**Bulma: ¿a si? ¿y cuanto poder tienes tú?**

**Vegeta: arriba de los 5,000 -dijo con orgullo-**

**Bulma: ¡¿5,000! (¡si pelea contra Gokú o Yamcha o hasta con el maestro Roshi los va a matar!)**

**Vegeta: no importa, tal vez pueda divertirme con ellos -estaba a punto de volar, pero Bulma lo detuvo, asustada-**

**Bulma: no, espera, Vegeta... ¿no quieres conocer a mis papás?**

**Vegeta: ¿son guerreros poderosos?**

**Bulma: (este en lo único que piensa es en pelear) No, pero...**

**Vegeta: entonces no me sirven -otra vez se disponía a volar, pero Bulma lo volvió a detener**

**Bulma: espera Vegeta... mejor... mejor dime cómo se hacen las naves ¿no dijiste que habías visto muchas veces cómo se hacían? -Vegeta lo pensó detenidamente-**

**Vegeta: está bien -Bulma sonrió y se dirigieron al laboratorio- **

**-Tal vez sólo fuera su imaginación pero lo veía un poco enojado ¿sería acaso que le disgustó que Bulma se hubiera negado a seguir? Se sintió triste al pensar que Vegeta sólo se interesaba en su cuerpo y no en ella-**

**Bulma: ¿por donde empezamos? -se preguntó- Mira, aquí tengo modelos a escala de todas las naves que hemos inventado en la Corporación... esta la hice yo a los 5 años -sonrió al recordar, era una pequeña motoneta con adornos de todos los colores y pompones en los manubrios-**

**Vegeta: esto no sirve**

**Bulma: ¡¿como que no sirve! Tu ni siquiera podrías dibujar bien una moto y yo construí solita todas estas **

**Vegeta: claro que podría dibujarla... solo que no quiero **

**Bulma: ¿no quieres... o no puedes? -con ojitos suspicaces- **

**Vegeta: ¡no quiero!**

**Bulma: si pudieras dibujar bien, no pondrías excusas**

**Vegeta: eres muy grosera ¿sabias?**

**Bulma: si, pero no tanto como tú**

**Vegeta: ¡yo no soy grosero!**

**Bulma: ¡eres muuuy grosero!**

**Vegeta: ¡no es cierto!**

**Bulma: ¡si es cierto!**

**Vegeta: ¡QUE NO!**

**Bulma: ¡QUE...! -zas, Vegeta la calló con un beso, Bulma no supo que hacer, se resistió un poco, y trató de empujarlo, pero como no pudo, ella se impulsó y se separó, y luego le dio una cachetada con toda su fuerza, se molestó mucho por que la había callado- ¡¿que te pasa! ¡no puedes hacer eso! **

**Vegeta: ¿por qué no? si eres mi mujer**

**Bulma: ¡¿soy tu qué! -gritó con la boca hasta el piso-**

**Vegeta: mi mujer -Bulma se quedó callada y confundida, no sabía bien a qué se refería y tampoco sabía si debía enojarse o sentirse halagada**

**Bulma: o sea... ¿crees que soy tu novia? -preguntó muy confundida**

**Vegeta: Si así le llaman en la Tierra... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Bulma se sonrojó y se le salió una risita nerviosa, pero después recordó que estaba enojada-**

**Bulma: ¡aún así, no tienes derecho a callarme! ¡ni a besarme sin mi consentimiento! -se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada, comenzó a sonar el teléfono-**

**Vegeta: yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana**

**¡RING! ¡RING!**

**Bulma: ¡pero no conmigo!**

**¡RING! ¡RING!**

**Vegeta: ya te dije que eres mi mujer**

**¡RING! ¡RING!**

**Bulma: si quiero puedo serlo, sino, no**

**¡RING! ¡RING!**

**Vegeta: yo ya dije que si**

**Bulma: no soy un objeto, no puedes decidir sobre mi ¡maldita sea! ¡¿quien es! -contestó el teléfono enfadada, al escuchar la voz, enseguida se relajó- ¿que pasa papá?... oh no... ¿y no pueden llegar más rápido?... pero... Si, pero... no... bueno, está bien... si, papá, adiós -colgó y cerró los ojos- ¡demonios! -susurró-**

**Vegeta: cuando un saiyajin decide tomar a alguien como su mujer... -dijo acercándose a Bulma, la chica retrocedió, asustada. Esa situación ya se le hacía familiar- ...ella tendrá que luchar con él para deshacer el vínculo si no quiere nada con el otro -sonrió con malicia y la agarró por la cintura-**

**Bulma: no, Vegeta, espérate -suplicó, temerosa al sentir las intenciones del saiyajin- no... -chocaron contra la pared, Vegeta desabrochó el primer botón de la blusa de la chica. Bulma temió lo peor cuando Vegeta comenzó a acariciarla, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero reaccionó, tomó fuerza y coraje y le dio un pizotón, lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no le dio tiempo de escapar. Alzó una mano en el aire, Bulma cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe, pero Vegeta no le pegó, al contrario, acarició su rostro con delicadeza, Bulma abrió los ojos-**

**Vegeta: tranquila, si no quieres, no es divertido -por fin la soltó, Bulma se alejó de él lo más que pudo**

**Bulma: ¿sabes qué Vegeta? ya me estoy hartando de este jueguito, primero te comportas como un salvaje y luego... luego... ¡me confundes! -se retiró de ahí y se fue muy molesta a su cuarto, cerró con llave y se echó en la cama- (¡y mis papás deciden de último momento irse a visitar a sus parientes!) Sin importarle lo que hiciera Vegeta, se concentró en su diario y a escribir lo que había sucedido. Minutos después, el muchacho entró en el cuarto de Bulma, llevándose la puerta consigo. Bulma gritó- ¡Aaaah! ¡¿pero que...!**

**Vegeta: ahí tienes... -dijo tirándole en la cama una hoja arrugada, Bulma miró primero a Vegeta, luego al papel, otra vez a Vegeta y de nuevo al papel, hasta que lo tomó con los dedos temblorosos, lo desenvolvió y vio con gran sorpresa, el dibujo de una nave espacial y de una moto, la nave estaba bastante mal hecha, pero la moto salió muy bien-**

**Bulma: ¿tu lo hiciste? -preguntó sorprendida-**

**Vegeta: por supuesto **

**Bulma: pues... t-te salió bastante bien**

**Vegeta: te lo dije**

**Bulma: si... eh... bueno, pues... ¡te salió muy bien!**

**Vegeta: creo que me debes disculpas -Bulma torció la boca-**

**Bulma: creo... que si... ¿esta es tu nave? -preguntó cambiando de tema rápidamente. Vegeta asintió- nunca había visto nada igual, pero no creo que sea difícil de conseguir el material-Vegeta dejó a la chica con sus meditaciones y se metió al baño, luego Bulma se dio cuenta de que se estaba bañando, se extrañó bastante- (pensé que no le gustaba) **

**-¿por qué tenía que ser tan confuso aquel muchacho? Le causaba tantas emociones... desde el miedo, hasta la pasión, había temblado en sus brazos, de pánico o de placer, lo rechazaba pero quería más de él ¿qué sentía realmente? Su corazón le decía que no había otro hombre al que pudiera amar, pero... ¿y Yamcha? lo cierto es que lo que sentía por Yamcha no se comparaba con lo que sentía por Vegeta, a Yamcha lo quería, si, pero a Vegeta... por Vegeta lo que sentía superaba todas sus expectativas ¿amor? No sabía... pero era tan intenso que le daba miedo, tal vez fuera pasajero, de todas formas Vegeta se iría pronto, en cuanto le construyeran una nave espacial... entonces no podía ser amor lo que sentía por él, era simple confusión. Aunque... él había dicho que era su novia... bueno, con otras palabras. Bulma era su novia. Pero eso no justificaba que la quisiera obligar a hacer algo que no quería ¿o sí quería? Bueno... no podía engañarse, Bulma lo deseaba pero... ¿se atrevería?-**

**-En ese momento, Vegeta salió del baño, no tenía puesto su gi, Bulma se sorprendió por el cuerpo tan bien formado que tenía a pesar de ser un muchacho, esos músculos tan bien definidos, su piel bronceada tan suave, sacudió de su cabeza los pensamientos que le provocó, por que momentos antes lo había rechazado, ahora no se le podía abalanzar así como así... Sin embargo, no era lo mismo, si Bulma quería sería maravilloso hacer el amor con él, pero no cuando Vegeta la obligara, eso no sería amor. Bulma salió de sus pensamientos cuando el saiyajin habló-**

**Vegeta: Aunque esos guerreros son débiles, creo que lograré divertirme si peleo contra todos ellos a la vez.**

**Bulma: ¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?**

**Vegeta: ...no importa**

**Bulma: dime, por favor -algo le decía que no era nada bueno-**

**Vegeta: no creo que te guste, pero así será tarde o temprano.**

**Bulma: Vegeta...**

**Vegeta: debes hacerte a la idea -se acercó a ella, pero guardando distancias- Los saiyajin somos guerreros mercenarios, vamos de planeta en planeta destruyendo y matando a sus habitantes para luego vendérselos a los que no tienen donde vivir -Bulma sintió claramente cómo se le iba el color, se tapó la boca con una mano mientras se hincaba en la cama, tratando de entender mejor la situación-**

**Bulma: ¿e-eso quieres hacer con mi-mi planeta? -Vegeta no contestó, pero su silencio lo hizo por él- ¡¿por qué!**

**Vegeta: Así debe ser, Freezer nos recompensa por hacerlo**

**Bulma: ... no... -susurró-**

**Vegeta: y esto ocurrirá tarde o temprano, ya que descubrí este planeta, mi deber como guerrero es destruirlo**

**Bulma: pero... pero ¿y yo? -suplicó-**

**Vegeta: tu correrás la misma suerte ...al menos que quieras venir conmigo**

**Bulma: ¿ir contigo? ¿adonde? **

**Vegeta: ahora que eres mi mujer, puedes viajar a mi lado en mis misiones de conquista, o si prefieres te puedes quedar aquí, podría arreglar con Freezer que reines este planeta cuando ya esté habitado por otros seres. Si fuera así, yo vendría de vez en cuando... para verte -todo esto lo decía como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si así fueran todas las parejas-**

**Bulma: ¿y todo eso por ser tu muj... tu novia? -preguntó perpleja-**

**Vegeta: son tus privilegios**

**Bulma: ¡mis privilegios! ¡ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero ser tu novia! -Vegeta frunció el ceño-**

**Vegeta: no sé cómo funcione aquí en la Tierra, pero los saiyajin somos así, aunque... ya luchaste conmigo, muy a tu manera... -se quedó pensativo- si... creo que si -habría que meditarlo más, pero parecía que efectivamente, Bulma era buena guerrera- Luego se dirigió a ella muy serio- Tienes razón, puedes escoger -Se puso su gi y estaba a punto de salir pero Bulma saltó de la cama y se interpuso en su camino, cerrando la desvencijada puerta-**

**Bulma: ¿no hay nada que te impida destruir mi planeta?**

**Vegeta: no**

**Bulma: pero... pero si yo soy tu mujer... -se sonrojó- debe haber alguna forma de que...**

**Vegeta: no hay ninguna, Freezer ya debe estar enterado de que desaparecí y seguramente pensará que vine a este planeta para conquistarlo**

**Bulma: pero no hay forma de que se entere ¿o si?**

**Vegeta: si, para eso es el scooter**

**Bulma: oh... pero... ¿y si te quedaras a vivir aquí? Si le dices a Freezer que te vas a quedar aquí a vivir, tal vez deje a la Tierra en paz, tal vez hasta podrías librarte de él**

**Vegeta: ja, ja, ja, espero que eso que tienes sea inocencia -Bulma trató de adivinar lo que le había querido decir-**

**Bulma: ... bueno, pero entonces qué dices... ¿no te gustaría quedarte en la Tierra?**

**Vegeta: no**

**Bulma: ¿ni por mi?**

**Vegeta: ya te lo expliqué, soy un guerrero en busca de planetas para conquistar. En cuanto a ti... te dije que puedes venir conmigo, Nappa y Radditz y los demás insectos de Freezer te tendrán que respetar por que soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin -Bulma retrocedió y se sentó en la cama, pensando-**

**Bulma: Vegeta... ¿y si te olvidas de todo esto? ¿podrías olvidarte de la Tierra ?**

**Vegeta: ¿a qué te refieres?**

**Bulma: es que... no quiero ese destino para mi planeta ¿como puedes pensar que aceptaré quedarme aquí sin mis amigos, sin mi familia, habitando junto a seres que no son humanos? ¿y cómo podré irme contigo sabiendo que todos aquí serán asesinados por ti?**

**Vegeta: ah, ya veo... te gusta este planeta**

**Buma: por eso te pido que te olvides de esto que ha pasado**

**Vegeta: no puedo**

**Bulma: pero Vegeta... por favor -se levantó y fue con él otra vez, lo agarró del brazo- Es como... un favor que te pido, después si quieres puedes venir, cuando la Tierra esté a salvo. Yo... te daré todo lo que quieras... lo que me pidas... -volvió a sonrojarse, sabiendo lo que estaba ofreciendo-**

**Vegeta: ¿lo que yo quiera? -Bulma bajó la mirada, asintió y el rubor se intensificó-**

**Bulma: te daré todo lo que tu quieras**

**Vegeta: ¿y qué me vas a dar ahorita para convencerme? -Bulma tragó saliva-**

**Bulma: ...lo que... me pidas...**

**Vegeta: yo no te voy a pedir nada -Bulma levantó rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos- tu tendrás que ofrecérmelo-**

**Bulma: ah... y... ¿q-que quieres?**

**Vegeta: ya te lo dije... tu tienes que dármelo, yo no te voy a facilitar las cosas -Bulma se llenó de pudor, sabía lo que Vegeta quería de ella, y de alguna forma, ella también quería, pero... tal como lo estaba diciendo Vegeta, sonaba muy humillante-**

**Bulma: está bien... te-te lo daré -fue al buró, Vegeta no podía ver que estaba haciendo, cuando regresó a él tenía un rojo intenso en la cara- ten... -le ofreció un libro**

**Vegeta: que... ¿que es eso? -preguntó sumamente confundido-**

**Bulma: es mi diario**

**Vegeta: ¡¿que!**

**Bulma: te lo ofrezco -dijo todavía apenada. Vegeta intentó no irse de espaldas-**

**Vegeta: ¡¡yo no quiero eso! ¿para qué me sirve un libro!**

**Bulma: ¡no es cualquier libro! -dijo molesta- ¡es mi diario! ¿no querías que te lo ofreciera? -Vegeta se tapó la cara con una mano, exasperado**

**Vegeta: (no puede ser...) ¡yo no me refería a tu diario!**

**Bulma: ¿no? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿entonces a qué? No me digas que...**

**Vegeta: (parece que por fin comprendió)**

**Bulma: ...¿quieres mi primera moto?**

**Vegeta: ¿estás jugando conmigo?**

**Bulma: ¿no... y tu? -Vegeta perdió la paciencia-**

**Vegeta: ¿y con esas tonterías pretendes sobornarme?**

**Bulma: no son tonterías... mi diario es algo sagrado para mí -contestó molesta, abrasando su tesoro- pero bueno, si dices que eres un guerrero mercenario... podría darte todo el dinero que quieras...**

**Vegeta: a mi no me sirve de nada el dinero Terrícola -Bulma suspiró desconcertada-**

**Bulma: o... puedo darte toda las máquinas que ha inventado mi papá, tengo carros último modelo, naves acuáticas, aviones... -recitaba contando con los dedos-**

**Vegeta: eso tampoco me sirve de nada, es chatarra**

**Bulma: ¡ay Vegeta! ¡¿entonces que quieres! -preguntó totalmente desesperada-**

**Vegeta: ven conmigo**

**Bulma: ¿que?**

**Vegeta: la única forma de que me olvide de que estuve en este planeta, será que me acompañes en mis viajes -Bulma sintió un nudo en la garganta, se sintió inmensamente halagada y conmovida, por que sus palabras no fueron una exigencia, el tono que usó Vegeta fue más bien dulce-**

**Bulma: pero... no lo sé ¿estás seguro?**

**Vegeta: si -de pronto recuperó su expresión fría y calculadora, pero era demasiado tarde-**

**Bulma: ¿que tal si te aburres de mi o encuentras a otra que te guste más?**

**Vegeta: eso no va a pasar -Bulma sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, y así lo hizo, lo abrazó y le dio un tierno beso-**

**Bulma: déjame pensarlo ¿si?**

**Vegeta: como quieras, de todas formas tienes muy poco tiempo antes de que Freezer envíe a algunos de sus hombres por mi**

**Bulma: ay, Vegeta... a veces me produces escalofríos **

**Vegeta: tu también**

**Bulma: ¡¿yo!**

**Vegeta: ... (está mujer me hace hablar de más) -Bulma sonrió ante su silencio-**

**Bulma: pero dices cosas muy hermosas -lo besó y él le correspondió. Aquel beso se prolongó por varios minutos, no se dieron cuenta, pero afuera ya estaba anocheciendo- Aunque quisiera... -dijo cuando sus bocas se separaron- ...no podría alejarme de ti -acarició su cuello y lo rodeó con sus brazos, él buscó nuevamente esos labios que le hechizaban, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda-**

* * *


	5. Recuerdos 5

Recuerdos del Pasado 5 

VERY IMPORTANT: el siguiente capítulo es mucho más explícito que el anterior, si eres menor de edad y quieres leer el capítulo... este... pues no puedo impedírtelo... pero te recomiendo que no lo hagas, espera a que tengas unos añitos más, mucha información y criterio amplio. Si quieres puedes pasar al otro capítulo, le entenderás igual. Besitos

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer esta historia ¡se les quiere! Thanks to: Shadir, Karo, Mimi, Danitabf, Runliney. Este capítulo está cortito pero con mucho contenido jejeje, espero que les guste. Porfas reviews, voy a actualizar pronto, ya casi termina la historia :D

* * *

**-Vegeta afirmó las manos en su brevísima cintura y lentamente la fue conduciendo a la cama, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, con delicadeza recién aprendida, la acostó y luego él encima de ella. Por inercia, Vegeta presionó su sexo oculto contra el de ella, Bulma no abrió las piernas, se dedicó a gemir, él metió la mano por el borde de la falda, la hizo subir un poco, dejó de besarla y de saborear su lengua, disfrutando cada milímetro de la piel de la chica que se paralizó un momento de placer y arañó con fuerza la espalda de Vegeta, pero solamente sintió el gi, así que en un rápido y hábil movimiento le quitó la prenda. Vegeta continuó subiendo la falda de la chica, con lentitud desesperante.**

**Giraron, Bulma quedó arriba y no perdió el tiempo, acarició con las dos manos el pecho desnudo del saiyajin, y con besos pequeños pero firmes, llenó el cuello de Vegeta, luego casi con timidez, fue bajando hasta sus pectorales, lamió, chupó y mordió ligeramente los pezones del saiyajin, él lanzó un gemido ronco, Bulma, a pesar de que estaba a una distancia por arriba de Vegeta, podía sentir cada vez más la erección de Vegeta, aún por encima de su ropa interior, movió un poco la cadera. Vegeta volvió a gemir, tomó con fuerza a Bulma de las caderas y la empujó hacia él. Bulma sollozó al sentirlo tan cerca.**

**Volvieron a girar, y se detuvieron un momento, jadeando. Los senos de Bulma le oprimían el pecho, sus caderas comenzaron a empujar a las de él levemente, pero con urgencia. Podía sentir latir el corazón de ella y el redoble del suyo. Buscó sus labios, que ahora estaba de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre, sus lenguas exploraban, hurgaban, entrando y saliendo de sus bocas. Ella pronunció su nombre en un excitado susurro.**

**De pronto, Vegeta sintió la mano de la chica acariciando sus glúteos, trazando suavemente su contorno. Un toque ardiente que exploró con tanta fuerza como su lengua. Nuevamente con aquella habilidad innata, lo despojó de sus pantalones, luego Vegeta comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa, de abajo hacia arriba desesperándola por momentos, Bulma se deshizo de la blusa, Vegeta le cubrió los senos con las manos, sintiendo por encima del sostén los pezones erectos de la chica.**

**Bulma supo entonces que no había nada que esperar, ni temer junto a Vegeta. Permitió que el saiyajin subiera por completo su falda, separó las piernas mientras él le quitaba el sostén. Se dio cuenta de que solo una prenda los separaba, pero perdió la razón al sentir que Vegeta dejaba su boca para posarse a un milímetro de sus senos, aún no la tocaba, pero ella podía sentir su respiración y eso era suficiente para causarle un placer infinito, acarició la nuca del saiyajin y con las manos lo guió para que que llegara a la zona que sentía a punto de explotar. **

**Él se dejó guiar, pero quiso hacerla sufrir, podía sentir la humedad de ella, a pesar de sus pantaletas, Bulma gemía ante la expectativa, quiso apresurarlo, jaló de sus cabellos con suavidad, pero Vegeta, aguantando del deseo que tenía de apropiarse del pezón que la chica le ofrecía, levantó la cabeza para observarla, bajó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y al rededor de la pelvis. Tocó firmemente sus muslos, sus nalgas, mientras se deleitaba viéndola sufrir. Para terminar, con apenas un dedo, palpó un instante el sexo de la chica.**

**Bulma sintió un una oleada interminable de placer recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, quería gritar pero lo que logró al contenerse fue incrementar su éxtasis, Bulma sollozó y abrazó con fuerza a Vegeta, temblando.**

**Él tampoco pudo contenerse más y alcanzó junto con Bulma, un inmenso orgasmo que por lo que parecieron minutos eternos, los unió a los dos en un sólo individuo, compartiendo la misma culminación-**

**-Se recuperaban los dos callados y en un mismo abrazo. Vegeta lejos de quedar satisfecho, la deseó más, sintió una necesidad de ella que lo consumía, que no se saciaría jamás, al menos que la tuviera por siempre, que toda la vida le hiciera el amor, tal vez así mitigaría todo el fuego, la pasión y el deseo que le corroían las entrañas. A pesar de que ni siquiera habían consumado el acto.**

**Bulma por fin se relajó, no sospechaba que para Vegeta aún no era suficiente, no tenía aliento, pero correspondió con pasión el beso del saiyajin. Se dio cuenta de que ya no podría vivir sin besarlo. Se sorprendió mucho al sentir una nueva erección en Vegeta, ella sin duda estaba lista, pero no se imaginó que Vegeta lo estuviera tan pronto, sobretodo cuando pensó que había sido el final.**

**Vegeta se hizo a un lado para darle paso a las pantaletas de Bulma, se separó de ella para jugar un poco con su bello púbico. Bulma se volvió a erizar, gimió con fuerza, aún estaba demasiado sensible, él volvió a inclinarse sobre sus pechos, mientras ensortijaba entre sus dedos un poco de bello.**

**Bulma abrió lentamente las piernas, Vegeta por fin se dio la satisfacción de los senos de la chica, Bulma se arqueó, él la hizo gritar cuando con un poco de violencia, succionó el pezón, lo mordisqueó, luego pasó la lengua por la aureola. Seguía maniobrando en la zona norte de Bulma al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba todo lo que quiso con sus bien formado y firmes pechos.**

**Vegeta se acomodó entre sus piernas, la chica instintivamente las abrió un poco más, dejando vulnerable y a la disposición del saiyajin su zona más sensible, Vegeta sintió su calor en la entrepierna, gruñó, besó febrilmente su cuello. Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, Bulma le suplicaba con la voz entrecortada que lo hiciera despacio, lo que le costó mucho trabajo a Vegeta por que ya no podía más, ya no podía esperar otro segundo, pero obedeció, pues además de que hacía el momento más exquisito, Bulma estaba experimentando algo nuevo, al ser su primera vez, la consumía un dolor muy grande, pero aquel dolor sólo lograba incrementar su placer.**

**Comenzaron a hacer el amor suavemente, unidos en un solo ritmo, los dos con los mismos movimientos, no se detuvieron en toda la noche, lo hicieron quién sabe cuántas veces, cada vez con mayor intensidad, cambiaban de posición, pero la pasión no se apagaba, al contrario, parecía incrementarse cada vez más la urgencia del uno por el otro. Pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor, cada vez con más fuerza, con más salvajismo, sin que la pasión pareciera disminuir, ansiosos por probar el sabor de la piel de su compañero-**

* * *


	6. Recuerdos 6

Recuerdos del Pasado 6 

¡Hola a todos! este será el capítulo final de esta historia, SuperBrave dice que es una costumbre en mí agradecer, pues como una costumbre no es fácil de quitarse, quiero agradecerles a todos por haberla leído, sobre todo a los que han dejado su opinión sobre ella, y esta vez son aún más especiales para mi, ya que me están ayudando en el momento tan difícil de mi vida que estoy viviendo, espero superarme y desde ahora estoy intentando que no me afecte para toda mi vida. Sabía que Dragon Ball me había marcado para bien, pero no me imaginé que me ayudara como terapia para... no sufrir tanto. Apreció el tiempo que han invertido en leer y escribirme, y como no sé cómo recompensar el haz de luz que significan en mi vida, solo les diré una palabra: Gracias.

* * *

**-Al día siguiente, un rayo de luz en su cara despertó a Bulma, recordó lo que había pasado aquella noche y sonrió, aún sentía fuego en su cuerpo, volteó a ver a Vegeta que dormía a su lado, ve veía tan guapo, tan interesante, sintió deseos de despertarlo para volver a hacer el amor, pero se contuvo, para dejarlo dormir, entonces alcanzó su diario y garabateó unas cuantas líneas, sonriendo y sonrojándose, luego lo dejó sobre el buró, se levantó y cerró las cortinas para luego acostarse junto al hombre que ahora sabía bien, amaba con todo su joven corazón, lo abrazó con amor y se quedó dormida. Otra vez-**

* * *

**-La Bulma del "presente" sostenía el diario mientras Vegeta y ella lo leían, terminó el diario con unas breves palabras _"nunca me había sentido tan... enamorada"_. Cuando terminaron de leer, hubo unos segundos de silencio, cada quien inmersos en sus pensamientos, luego Bulma se levantó con el diario en las manos-**

**Vegeta: ¿quien escribió esta... cosa?**

**Bulma: no sé -dijo tranquila y tiró el libro al bote de la basura- alguien me quiso jugar una broma, me imagino. Mi primera vez no fue así... y fue con Yamcha... -susurró al último-**

**Vegeta: a esa edad que se supone que tenía, ni siquiera sabía que existía la Tierra -debió haber sido alguien que tiene demasiado tiempo para perder, escribir semejante estupidez...**

**Bulma: claro... algún tonto (o tonta) escribió esto para hacernos enojar -dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto- como si lo hubiera hecho para que lo leyeran más personas... jum **

**-Bulma se despojó de las pantuflas y gateó en la cama, para apagar la lámpara. Vegeta sintió mucho coraje por no poderse vengar de la diminuta y reveladora bata, pero se resignó, Bulma apagó la luz y cerraron los ojos-**

**Vegeta: ...además -agregó después de unos minutos- esa también hubiera sido la primera vez que... pero no fue así... (creo)**

* * *

**-Vegeta adolescente, despertó tranquilo, relajado y... había otro sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca tan sinceramente... tal vez era... felicidad. Bulma continuaba dormida abrazandolo, apartir de ahí se dedicó a observarla, respetándola. Esperaba que todo lo que sentía no lo perjudicara, por que era demasiado-**

* * *

**-En ese momento, muy, muy lejos de ahí, pasando la entrada al otro mundo y a su guardián Enma-sama, y cruzando un camino interminable con forma de serpiente, arriba, en un pequeño planeta con mucha gravedad, al menos 10 veces mayor que la de la Tierra, un mono brincaba de un lado a otro gritando y haciendo mucho ruido.**

**Bubbles llevaba horas, de hecho toda la noche, tratando de despertar a su amo, Kaioh-sama, avisándole de algo, pero el dios estaba tomando una de sus siestas, de esas que duran tan solo unos siglos. El mono sabía que si lo despertaban, Kaioh se ponía de muy mal humor, pero la situación merecía su atención. Ya estaba harto de que su amo no despertara, a pesar de que había destrozado la casita para acaparar su atención, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando apareció Gregory-**

**Gregory: ¿que sucede Bubbles?**

**Bubbles: uh uh ah gua uh ju ju ju -dijo claramente mientras caminaba en círculos, con los brazos en alto-**

**Gregory: mmm ¿estás seguro?**

**Bubbles: gua guo uh -pegó en el suelo con una mano-**

**Gregory: ya veo... parece algo grave... será mejor que le avise a Kaioh-sama**

**Bubbles: uh uh uh**

**Gregory: está bien -tranquilamente, Gregory entró en la destruida habitación del dios, con sus dos manitas le agarró una oreja, la estiró lo más que pudo, tomó aire y le gritó a todo pulmón en el oído- ¡¡¡KAIOH-SAMAAAA! -nada- ¡¡¡KAIOH-SAMAAAAAAA! -ronquidos- ¡¡¡AHÍ VIENE EL KAIOH DEL OESTE! -Kaioh abrió un poco los ojos, luego volvió a cerrarlos, y luego los abrió por completo-**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡¿el Kaioh del oeste! ¡¿donde está! ¿donde está? ahorita verá ese... ¿eh? ¿que le pasó a mi casa? -dijo mirando la pequeña catástrofe-**

**Gregory: Kaioh-sama, Bubbles tiene algo que comunicarte, parece importante -Bubbles muy contento se subió a la cama y se aclaró la garganta**

**Bubbles: uh wa, ja uh uh guuuu, oooo**

**Kaioh-sama: ¿que le metió qué a quién?**

**Bubbles: ih ih prrrt uh uh -Kaioh-sama se quedó unos minutos callado, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, luego habló-**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡¡¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON! -Bubbles cayó de espaldas, el Kaioh comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo- ¡esto es muy grave! ¿como pudieron hacerlo? ¿pero en qué demonios estaban pensando? ¡esto no debería haber ocurrido!**

**Gregory: ¿por qué no los traes Kaioh? tal vez podrían...**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡No! ¡haré algo mejor! ¡los voy a traer! ¡si! hay que solucionar este problema por que seguramente va a causar una serie de eventos devastadores**

**Gregory: que grande eres Kaioh-sama -dijo con sorna-**

**Kaioh-sama: si, lo sé... prepara todo, Gregory, por que va a ver visitas**

* * *

**-Bulma despertó de una manera muy dulce al sentir los labios de Vegeta, comenzó a besarlo mientras lo abrazaba. Sintió una leve sacudida, pero no le dio importancia, pensó que había sido Vegeta, él por su parte pensó que había sido Bulma. No le tomaron importancia al asunto y siguieron con lo suyo. Hasta que un sonido los interrumpió. Alguien se había aclarado la garganta. Por un segundo, Bulma pensó que era su padre, y casi sufre un infarto, se separaron y quedaron confundidos-**

**Bulma: ah, creo que estoy soñando -dijo al darse cuenta de que los rodeaba un cielo rozado-**

**Vegeta: ¿otra ves? -De nuevo alguien se aclaró la garganta- **

**-Buscaron el origen de ese sonido, y entonces se dieron cuenta de algo, estaban en una burbuja, flotando en el cielo y desde el suelo los observaba un hombrecito azul con una extraña ropa, dos largas antenas y rechoncho, además se veía bastante molesto. Bulma gritó y se ocultó detrás de Vegeta, enrojeció de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda, al igual que el saiyajin, aunque a él no parecía importarle mucho-**

**Vegeta: ¿que...? ¿pero que...? -Vegeta trató de destruir la burbuja que los aprisionaba, pero era muy elástica**

**Kaioh-sama: yo no haría eso si fuera tu, los puse en esa burbuja por que sus débiles cuerpos no soportarían el cambio tan brusco de gravedad**

**Vegeta: ¡¿CÓMO QUE DÉBILES!**

**Kaioh-sama: (con cara de asco) bueno, primero vístanse por el amor de Kami -movió las antenas y en un segundo, Bulma y Vegeta estaban vestidos, aunque él tenía la falda y la blusa de Bulma y ella el pantalón y el gi de Vegeta- ¡uups! ji, ji, ji-corrigió su error antes de que se dieran cuenta- así está mejor je, je**

**Vegeta: ¡yo soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin! ¡Soy el guerrero más fuerte que existe!**

**Kaioh-sama: ah, que muchacho... ¿acaso quieres probar la gravedad de este planeta? **

**Vegeta: claro que si, yo puedo con todo, soy el gran Vegeta -a Bulma le salió una gota de sudor-**

**Kaioh-sama: como quieras, la chica se quedará en la burbuja -dejó caer a Vegeta, quien a pesar de ser una altura de solo dos metros formó un cráter del tamaño de una casa-**

**Vegeta: de-demonios... ¿q-que es... esto?**

**Kaioh-sama: ja, ja, te lo dije, tu cuerpo no puede asimilar tanta gravedad, ni siquiera podrás levan... ¡Aaaah! -gritó sorprendido al ver que Vegeta comenzaba a hincarse, aunque con un esfuerzo titánico, las venas estaban sobresaltadas y sudaba copiosamente**

**Bulma: ¡Vegeta!**

**Kaioh-sama: ya veo, efectivamente eres muy fuerte muchacho**

**Vegeta: c-cállate -jadeó, rojo del esfuerzo mientras se ponía en cuatro patas-**

**Bulma: ¡es una persona muy mala! ¿por qué nos trajo aquí? -dijo golpeando la burbuja-**

**Kaioh-sama: (ah, caray, mejor la bajo, desde aquí se le ven los calzones) -cuidadosamente, la burbuja que tenía encerrada a Bulma descendió hasta el piso- así está mejor -Bulma arremetió contra la burbuja, la pellizcaba, la mordía, la golpeaba furiosa, pero nada le hacía daño-**

**Bulma: ¡suéltame! ¿que quieres hacer conmigo? Te advierto que no podrás abusar de mi por que Vegeta es mi novio y él es muy fuerte así que...**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡¿son novios!**

**Vegeta: a-algo así... -el saiyajin ya estaba a punto de levantarse, aunque estaba bañado en sudor. Kaioh-sama se llevó una mano a la frente-**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡esto está peor de lo que pensaba...! -Bulma dejó de morder la burbuja para gritarle-**

**Bulma: ¿por que nos trajo aquí? **

**Kaioh-sama: mmm... deberías tenerme más respeto, jovencita ¿sabes quién soy yo?**

**Vegeta: u-un enano... ridículo -había logrado levantarse completamente**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡No! yo soy nada más y nada menos que... Kaioh-sama -su voz sonó como si hablara con micrófono, Bubbles y Gregory danzaron a su alrededor, festejando y aventando confeti.**

**Vegeta: ¿quien? **

**Kaioh-sama: ¡KAIOH-SAMA, TONTO!**

**Bulma: ash, entonces llama al Kaioh-sama inteligente, por que si no...**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡NADIE BURLA DE KAIOH-SAMA DEL ESTE! **

**-el cielo hasta ese momento rosa y agradable, se tornó oscuro y comenzaron a caer rayos. Vegeta no podía sentir el ki, pero le dio la impresión de que ese ser era muy poderoso. Cuando la furia de Kaioh-sama cesó, el cielo volvió a la normalidad, y él respiraba entrecortadamente. Bulma estaba tan impresionada que no podía ni hablar-**

**Kaioh-sama: bueno... -dijo jadeando- creo que es suficiente, si -recobró la compostura, se volvió a poner sus lentes que por el esfuerzo había perdido y siguió hablando tranquilo- el motivo por el que los he traído aquí... es por una simple razón -Kaioh se acercó a Vegeta, no le impresionó mucho que el saiyajin pudiera dar sus primeros pasos. Lo miró detenidamente, Vegeta aguantó la mirada- ¡ES POR QUE USTEDES ACABAN DE COMETER LA MAYOR ESTUPIDEZ QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! -Vegeta se quedó momentáneamente sordo, pero no se movió de su lugar-**

**Bulma: ¿que hicimos? -preguntó inocentemente-**

**Kaioh-sama: ¿que qué hicieron? ¡¿que qué hicieron! ¡nada! ¡sólo desafiaron al destino que les estaba predestinado! -Vegeta, volteó a ver a Bulma, la chica discretamente, le hizo una seña de que aquel individuo estaba... como decirlo... loco-**

**Vegeta: ¿y cual es el destino que nos tocaba, según tú?**

**Kaioh-sama: eso ni yo lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no tenían que haberse conocido a esta edad**

**Bulma: ¿y cómo lo sabes?**

**Kaioh-sama: en primer lugar... -se quedó pensando un momento- ...por que... ¡por que yo soy un Kaioh-sama! -ni Bulma ni Vegeta se veían muy convencidos- veo que son unos chiquillos ignorantes, está bien, les voy a explicar... Cada quien tiene un destino escrito, no con detalles, sino más bien como una síntesis, tu destino Vegeta era ser Príncipe y luego Rey de los Saiyajin, sin embargo el destino de Freezer era temer a la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin**

**Vegeta: ¿que quieres decir con eso?**

**Kaioh-sama: pues que... un momento... ¿acaso no lo sabes?**

**Vegeta: ¿saber qué?**

**Kaioh-sama: ups (aún no se entera que fue Freezer quien destruyó su planeta, es mejor no decirle nada, por que aunque les haré perder la memoria de los últimos días, tal vez eso sea demasiado impactante para él) Bueno, no importa, el hecho es que tu destino fue interrumpido y ahora se te ha marcado otro**

**Bulma: ahí está, si su destino fue interrumpido, cabe la posibilidad de que yo esté dentro de los nuevos planes para él**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡claro que no! Cada quien debe afrontar sus consecuencias, lo que tu haces le afecta a los demás y a veces son hechos demasiado trascendentales como en su caso. Si esos hechos ocurren en forma natural, no hay consecuencias graves, pero en el destino de las personas no deben interferir objetos como esas Esferas del Dragón, eso es antinatural, y te lo digo de una vez, esas esferas les traerán muchos problemas en un futuro**

**Bulma: pues a mí se me hace que más bien los resuelven**

**Kaioh-sama: no está dentro de mi capacidad el conocer el futuro, pero lo puedo presentir, y sé que ustedes dos se volverán a encontrar, pero este no es el momento -a partir de ahí hubo unos momentos de silencio, los tres pensaban en cosas distintas-**

**Vegeta: (¿que quiso decir con que el destino de Freezer era sentir miedo de la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin? Será acaso que...)**

**Bulma: (¿como sabe que nos vamos a volver a encontrar si dijo que no puede saber el futuro?)**

**Kaioh-sama: (pablito clavó un clavito y... un momento...) ¡¡¡ AY NO! -sobresaltó a los otros dos- y... y... si estás... ¡¿embarazada! -Bulma ahogó un grito. A Vegeta se le fue la saliva por otro lado**

**Bulma: no, no puede ser ¿o si? no ¿verdad? digo, todavía estoy muy joven para tener un hijo**

**Kaioh-sama: eso espero -dijo muy angustiado- puedo ver que tu familia tendrá un gran protagonismo en esta historia dentro de algunos años, pero no ahora. Solo resta esperar... mínimo dos días para ver si...**

**Bulma: dos días es mucho tiempo**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡¿ven por que estuvo mal lo que hicieron! Todavía son unos niños inexpertos para convertirse en padres**

**Vegeta: ¡yo no soy ningún niño!**

**Kaioh-sama: Vegeta te queda mucho por saber y por vivir, tu corazón todavía no tiene la maldad que puede llegar a tener, te faltan muchas cosas difíciles por afrontar, debes enterarte de las traiciones de quienes crees tus compañeros**

**Bulma: ¿traiciones?**

**Vegeta: seguramente te refieres a Nappa y a Radditz**

**Kaioh-sama: lo que sucede es que a ustedes tres les interesa demasiado lo que piense Freezer**

**Vegeta: a mi no**

**Kaioh-sama: ustedes hacen lo que sea para agradarle y complacerlo**

**Vegeta: ¡yo no!**

**Kaioh-sama: admítelo, Vegeta, Freezer es una figura muy importante en tu vida, tienes planes con él**

**Vegeta: ¡tengo planes de matarlo!**

**Kaioh-sama: pero son planes. Lo que intentaba decir es que tu tienes mucho por vivir, con el paso del tiempo te harás un hombre y causarás mucho dolor en otras personas, pero ahora como dije, tu corazón no está completamente lleno de furia, soledad y maldad, se podría decir que ahora eres inocente**

**Vegeta: ya deja de hablar así de mi... si aprecias tu vida**

**Bulma: ¿y yo? -preguntó-**

**Kaioh-sama: tu vas a vivir muchas aventuras con tus actuales amigos, serás una pieza importante para ellos, tal vez si las cosas siguen su curso normal, terminarás otra vez con él -Vegeta- puedo ver que existe un lazo entre ustedes pero a ciencia cierta, no puedo decir de qué se trata. Lo único que sé, es que ahora no pueden, ni deben estar juntos, eso es todo.**

**Vegeta: pues me parece absurdo, yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana**

**Bulma: yo opino lo mismo**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡¡¡PUES ME IMPORTA UN CACAHUATE LO QUE PIENSEN! ¡se va cada uno a su planeta y punto!**

**Vegeta y Bulma: ¿quien nos va a obligar? -Kaioh-sama gritó tan fuerte que el pequeño planeta tembló-**

**Kaioh-sama: tienen un minuto -dijo cuando al fin se tranquilizó. Caminó despacio a otra dirección, tanto Gregory como Bubbles estaban muy asustados y se abrazaron uno al otro- **

**Bulma: no quiero que te vayas -dijo con un nudo en la garganta-**

**Vegeta: seguramente está fanfarroneando**

**Bulma: pero... -Vegeta entró a la burbuja de Bulma y sintió mucho alivio al ya no sentir la gravedad. Bulma lo abrazó un momento-**

**Vegeta: si ese chiflado tiene razón... parece que voy a volver a la Tierra -a Bulma se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. Se besaron el resto del tiempo que les sobraba, Kaioh-sama volvió a aparecer con su típica sonrisa, parecía ser que Gregory le había contado un chiste para tranquilizarlo. Vegeta lo vio primero que Bulma-**

**Bulma: te amo Vegeta**

**Vegeta: yo... -antes de que terminara de hablar, Vegeta desapareció sin dejar huella**

**Bulma: ¡oyeme por...! -ahora fue Bulma quien se desvaneció del planeta-**

**Kaioh-sama: ¡fiuuuu! pero cómo habla esta niña... bueno, creo que por fin arreglé todo ¿verdad Bubbles?**

**Bubbles: uh, uh, uh**

**Gregory: Kaioh-sama ¿ha considerado la idea de que tal vez sí era el destino de estos dos jóvenes permanecer juntos? ¿Kaiho-sama? ¿Kaioh-sama? -Gregory no se había dado cuenta, pero el dios lo había dejado hablando solo, para irse a reír del chiste que le contó-**

**Kaioh-sama: ja, ja, ja... para llegar al otro lado... ja, ja, ja, ja JA, JA, JA, JA llegar... ¡¡¡¡! Se me olvidaba que tengo que borrar todo vestigio de lo que pasó con estos jovencitos**

**-Bulma apareció en su habitación, vio la cama revuelta y la habitación desordenada, se echó a llorar, pero unos segundos después no recordaba nada, ni siquiera por qué estaba llorando, se frotó los ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir, la cama estaba limpia y su cuarto sin las huellas de la batalla campal que había pasado en las noches anteriores, en el piso de abajo, una armadura y un scooter desaparecieron**

**Vegeta llegó de pronto a un planeta oscuro, despistado intentó recordar qué estaba haciendo, pero no recordaba nada, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su armamento saiyajin cuando de pronto recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo incrustarse en una roca, abrió los ojos y vio el scooter y su armadura puestas en su lugar, sintió como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar en otra cosa por que tenía que defenderse del enemigo que tenía como objetivo matarlo-**

**Kaioh-sama: así está mejor -sonrió satisfecho, ahora... -bostezó- volveré a dormir, se acostó en su mullida cama, se tapó con las cobijas y se tocó con un dedo la cabeza, para hacerse olvidar a él mismo lo que había ocurrido.**

**Fin **

* * *

Epílogo 

**Bulma: seguramente fue la amiga de mi mamá la que dice que es bruja-ni ella ni Vegeta habían podido dormirse, llevaban horas despiertos, pensando en todo lo que habían leído-**

**Vegeta: ya sabía que estaba loca -Bulma rió, encendió la luz de la lámpara y se volteó hacia Vegeta, lo besó tiernamente-**

**Bulma: pero hubiera sido muy bonito que hubiera sido cierto- lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión, dispuesta a revivir lo que estaba escrito en su diario, fuera cierto o no-**

**Bulma: Vegeta -dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello del saiyajin y luego su espalda- te amo**

**Vegeta por fin pudo deshacerse de aquella bata molesta "ahí tienes tu merecido" pensó. Después besó a Bulma de pies a cabeza, despacito pero con pasión, recorrió su piel centímetro a centímetro, luego llegó a su oído y en un susurro apenas audible le dijo "yo también"**

* * *


End file.
